Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d'année chez la famille Potter-Malfoy ne riment pas toujours avec calme et sérénité. Eux aussi réservent leurs lots de surprises. Série de 25 drabbles s'étendant sur le mois de décembre. 1 drabble par jour.
1. 1er jour : Famille

**Fête de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

Pairing : Draco/Harry

**Genre: **Romance – Yaoi – Série de Drabble

**Rating : **PG-13 – M

**Résumé : **Les fêtes de fin d'année chez la famille Potter-Malfoy ne riment pas toujours avec calme et prestance. Eux aussi réservent leurs lots de surprises.

**Note : **ça sera une série de drabble s'étendant sur tout le mois de décembre. Un jour, un drabble en fonction d'un mot donné. Participation au calendrier de l'avent sur le forum de la « Ficothèque_ Ardente_ »

**Mot du jour** : Famille

**Bêta : **Pour l'instant, juste un correcteur en ligne, mise à jour quand ma bêta y aura jeté un œil.

**oOo**

**1****er**** jour : Famille**

Un bruit de transplannage se répétât dans le hall d'un majestueux manoir. Trois enfants et leur parent posant pied sur le carrelage sombre et impeccable de la demeure ancestral des Black. Une agitation se fit ressentir avant qu'elle n'explose, débutant par quelques mots qui firent grogner la descendance Potter-Malfoy et aurait fait rougir les parents de ces derniers, s'ils avaient encore une once de gêne vis-à-vis de leur vie de couple parfaitement constitué.

- Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama Sirius, pénétrant dans le salon.

- C'est vrai ! affirma sobrement Draco, le nez en l'air.

- C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda Remus.

- Les enfants ne trouvaient pas de tenues adéquates ? ajouta Lucius sarcastiquement, récoltant une tape sur le bras de sa femme.

- Nous étions prêts ! firent deux voix dans un bel ensemble, provenant d'un jeune garçon et d'une jeune fille, respectivement âgé de quinze et douze ans. Même Eliot était prêt, et il a un an, termina l'adolescent sous l'acquiescement de sa sœur. Nos parents sont juste des lapins ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, faisant rire l'assemblée sous le rougissement d'Harry et la désinvolture de Draco.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son mari avait un cul auquel il ne pouvait pas résister.


	2. 2eme jour : Bougie

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Bougie

**oOo**

**2eme jour : Bougie**

Draco pénétra dans le salon de son manoir. S'attendant à tomber sur un salon bruyant avec les enfants et Harry, il resta surpris face à l'ambiance reposante et romantique qui y régnait. La pièce étant inondée d'une faible lumière, provenant d'une multitude de bougies disséminaient partout, certaines suspendues dans les airs, les ombres se dessinant sur les murs.

Un dîner aux chandelles reposé dans un petit espace que son mari avait créé en poussant les meubles. Draco esquissa un sourire, carnassier et lubrique et s'approcha.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je te touche.

Le fait que leurs enfants les aient, encore, dénoncés devant la famille, en ayant mis un coup à sa fierté. Mais Draco n'avait eu que peu de doute, Harry était autant obsédé que lui et il avait déjà parié sur le temps qu'il mettrait avant de craquer. Il détailla la tenue légère de son époux, ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur lui.

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Chez leur oncle et leur tante.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Draco, passant ses mains sur le corps à moitié nu.

- Viens donc souffler ma bougie.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Oh, il allait le souffler tout entier, c'était certain.


	3. 3eme jour : Marché

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Marché

**oOo**

**3eme jour : Marché**

- Tu sais quoi, grand-père ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma princesse ?

- Eh ben… Papa et père, ils faisaient encore les lapins hier !

Par on ne savait quel malheureux hasard, toute la famille avait décidé de faire le marché de Noël de pré-au-lard le même jour. Et Harry commençait sérieusement à se dire que Voldemort, du fond de sa tombe, devait encore s'amuser à lui lancer le mauvais sort.

De ses quatre enfants, l'avant dernière, qui devait rester chez Ron et Hermione pour la semaine, était certainement la pire pipelette qui existait, au plus grand bonheur de son beau-père.

Harry se tassa dans son siège, essayant de se fondre avec le papier pain du restaurant dans lequel il se trouvait, son visage s'enflammant de honte, tandis que son mari revenait avec les consommations.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco, remarquant l'ambiance silencieuse.

- Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras, explosa Harry, quittant le restaurant.

Draco se tourna vers sa fille. Six ans, blonde, menue, les yeux verts, véritable gaffeuse. Margaux avait encore fait des prouesses.


	4. 4eme jour : Huîtres

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Huîtres

**oOo**

**4eme jour : Huîtres**

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine de sa demeure, le corps fourbu. Il avait terminé plus tôt et s'il fut surpris par le calme ambiant, notant l'absence de Margaux et Eliot, ses deux derniers enfants trop jeunes pour Poudlard, il le fut encore plus en voyant son mari affublé d'un tablier ridicule autour de la taille, devant les fourneaux.

- Mais à quoi tu joues, Dray ?

Le blond sursauta et se retourna, un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres en s'approchant de la table.

- J'ai pensé te faire plaisir.

- Des huîtres ? fit Harry, surpris. Tu détestes ça.

- Mais toi, tu adores.

Harry haussa un sourcil, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de son mari. Le sourire qu'il affichait était catégoriquement trop stupide pour pas qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête.

- J'y crois pas !

- Quoi ?

- Cette méthode est vraiment... Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

- Chaton…

- Pas de chaton ! Tu me toucheras plus… Même avec tous les aphrodisiaques du monde !

Harry sortit de la cuisine. Mince, il avait échoué, mais il n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien. Il aurait de nouveau son mari tremblant dans ses bras et il savait où appuyer pour l'obtenir.


	5. 5eme jour : Flèche

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **Un vague K (on n'y crois au M avant la fin du mois XD)

**Mot du jour :** Flèche (c'est un gros jeu de mot, je n'ai pas honte, mais ça va surement vous paraître étrange. Pourtant, je me dis que tout rapport peu débuter par quelques amusements étrange ^^)

**oOo**

**5eme jour : Flèche**

Qui avait eu cette idée de géni ? C'était la première fois qu'une réception costumée était organisée. C'était fabuleux. Certainement parce qu'il avait réussi à coincer Harry dans une alcôve caché par un rideau.

- En quoi es-tu déguisé, Dray ?

- En Robin des bois, évidemment ! fit-il, mordillant la nuque d'Harry.

- Tu n'as même pas d'arc ni de flèche…

- J'ai déjà la flèche, et je rassure, j'ai pas besoin d'arc pour la tirer.

- Je suis pas Marianne.

- Non … Tu es Petit Jean que Robin rêve de se taper.

Harry aurait rit de l'idiotie de son mari, mais ses mains sur son corps étaient trop délectable pour qu'il le puisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix le fasse redescendre sur terre. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'alcôve pour tomber sur leur deux fils.

- Eliot à faim.

Harry s'empara de son garçon et partit précipitamment, tandis que Draco s'approcher de son aîné qui déglutit face à l'aura de son père.

- Il va falloir qu'on discute, toi et moi.

- Oui…

Thomas pensa brièvement à ses obsèques, pendant que Draco se demander lequel de ses mômes il allait étriper en premier. Dire qu'il avait eu la fugace idée d'en faire un cinquième à Harry.


	6. 6eme jour : Télévision

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13 (non c'est toujours pas pour maintenant XD)

**Mot du jour :** Télévision (autant dire que c'est pas le drabble que je préfère:/)

**oOo**

**6eme jour : Télévision**

L'idée avait été décidée précipitamment. Les enfants étaient rentrés de Poudlard pour le week-end, suggérant pendant le petit déjeuner, qu'une promenade dans le Londres Moldu serait appréciable. C'est fou la capacité qu'avait ses mômes à demander sans exiger. De vrais petits Serpentards.

Et tandis qu'ils flânaient tous à travers les rues, ses yeux se posant sur Margaux et Harry, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait aucun doute, sa dernière fille ferait aussi partie des serpents.

Puis son regard fut accaparé par un étalage, sur lequel était posé de nombreuses plaques insolites. C'était noir, large ou moyen et il pouvait presque se voir à l'intérieur. C'était donc ça.

Draco se précipita auprès de son mari qui regardait une énième robe pour sa fille. Entoura doucement sa taille d'un bras, voix et sourire à l'appuie déclara :

- Chaton, je veux une tévélision.

Harry lui offrit un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

- Une télévision, Dray.

Il en avait rien à faire de la prononciation, tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était qu'il voulait cette étrange boite dont Harry lui avait parlé. Cette chose dans laquelle pouvait être diffusé des images de personnes en train de s'envoyer en l'air, et qui pouvait exciter certain couple. Tout était bon pour qu'Harry succombe de nouveau.


	7. 7eme jour : Surprise

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **R (c'est qu'on s'y rapproche doucement XD)

**Mot du jour :** Surprise

**oOo**

**7eme jour : Surprise**

Il poussait un énième soupir assis dans le sofa du salon, lisant tout en éloignant le désappointement qui le miner. Toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué, et comble, Harry avait même refusé qu'ils s'achètent cette boite à image. En même temps, Draco avait compris qu'elle lui aurait été complètement inutile dans le monde sorcier.

Il soupirait encore quand la porte de la pièce fut poussée, le faisant relever la tête et hausser un sourcil. Harry, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, débraillé, une main dans les cheveux, les yeux vert brillant d'une lueur que Draco connaissait bien, lui souriait explicitement.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, s'approcha de son mari, enserra sa taille entre ses mains, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Que cette sensation lui avait manqué en si peu de jours.

- Où sont les enfants ? marmonna-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry lui arrachant un frisson.

- Chez Ron et Hermione, pour la journée… Même Eliot.

Draco Grogna d'appréciation et plaqua Harry contre le mur derrière lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, ses mains passant déjà la barrière des vêtements.

- Surprise !

Le pantalon chuta au sol, tandis que ses lèvres happaient un téton durcit arrachant un gémissement à Harry. Oh, il allait la déguster cette surprise, et toute la journée.


	8. 8eme jour : Champagne

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **R – M

**Mot du jour :** Champagne (imaginez tout ce qu'il ait possible de faire avec ça, et j'ai du restreindre la chose à seulement 210 petits mots -_-)

**Note : **Les nons-inscrit, si vous voulez une réponse à vos review, laissez-moi une adresse sur laquelle le faire. Mettez votre arobase entre parenthèse et ça devrait passer ;)

**oOo**

**8eme jour : Champagne**

Il y avait comme un énorme retournement de situation. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur l'une des méridiennes de la bibliothèque, ses mains serrant le tissu et son corps se tendant sous la langue de son mari qui le lapait tel un chat repu.

Il avait l'esprit embrumé par les sensations de la bouche d'Harry, des dents mordillant sa peau, mais aussi à cause des vapeurs de champagne dont le brun l'asperger.

- Je croyais… Que tu… Aaah…

- J'ai envie de toi. Si tu savais, comme j'ai envie… souffla Harry, frottant son érection contre celle de Draco qui enserra les hanches de son mari.

- Je crois, que je le sens parfaitement.

Harry grogna et enfonça sa tête dans son cou, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il suçota, arrachant un frisson au blond. Puis il se redressa, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres attrapa une de ses mains et la fit glisser entre ses cuisses.

- Prépare-moi, Dray…

- Chaton.

- S'il te plait, amour.

Perdant toutes pensées cohérentes, Draco fit basculer Harry, se répétant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez son mari. Mais cela se dissipa bien vite au profit des gémissements et de l'abandon du brun entre ses bras.


	9. 9eme jour : Cadeaux

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Cadeaux (ou comment ruser pour que le « cadeaux » au pluriel corresponde avec le thème sans ça s'y rapporte vraiment.. Ahum) J'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, il a fallut couper trop de chose pour un chapitre qui aurait dû être un peu plus décisif dans une fic normal ^^ mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaira tout autant )

**oOo**

**9eme jour : Cadeaux**

Il ruminait depuis un moment maintenant, mais il avait de sérieuses raisons. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, sinon, pourquoi serait-il devenu l'équivalent d'une nympho ?

D'accord, il adorait le sexe avec Draco, mais jamais… Tandis qu'il se frictionnait les cheveux de dépit, un souvenir fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il releva vivement la tête vers la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrait sur la tête blonde de son époux et écarquilla les yeux. Oh… Putain de merde de Merlin ! pensa-t-il.

- Chaton ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Pomfresh m'a envoyé un mot par cheminée. Olivia serait malade et elle m'a demandé de venir la chercher.

- Et moi je compte pour des prunes ? Je suis son père aussi, je l'ai portée cette môme et nous sommes dans le même château et c'est pas moi qu'elle vient voir.

- Elle ne voulait pas te déranger. Tu lui aurais dit que tu avais beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

Harry soupira et regarda le sourire qui s'étendait sur les lèvres pâles, une chaleur insidieuse naissant dans le creux de ses reins. Merlin, il avait des doutes d'avoir tort, et il se demandait comment prendrais Draco la découverte de tous ces cadeaux, dont un en particulier.


	10. 10eme jour : Voeux

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Vœux

**oOo**

**10eme jour : Vœux**

Assis à son bureau, ça faisait des heures qu'il réfléchissait à l'état dans lequel était Harry.

Alors qu'il devait se dépêcher de récupérer sa fille à l'infirmerie, il avait terminé appuyé contre l'une des tables de la classe, se retenant difficilement tandis qu'Harry lui administrer une fellation mémorable.

Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais pendant presque une semaine le brun lui avait rabattu les oreilles comme quoi il ne le toucherait plus, ors là, c'était l'inverse qui se passer. Bon, il ne mentirait pas, Harry aimer autant ça que lui, mais la seule fois où il avait agis comme une nympho c'était…

Draco releva la tête au bruit des pages qui se tournaient vers Olivia emmitouflé dans un des fauteuils, essayant de lire. Oh… Pu… Un Malfoy ne jure pas comme un roturier, pourtant… mais la voix de sa fille l'interpela.

- Père… As-tu déjà pensé à faire vœux de chasteté ?

- Jamais ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'inscrive dans un couvent ?

- Non, c'était par rapport à la mère d'une amie…

Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire vœux de chasteté, mais peut-être qu'il allait essayer. Après tout, comment c'était possible ? Harry n'aurait pas prit une potion sans lui en avoir parlé avant, non ?


	11. 11eme jour : Rouge

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Rouge

**oOo**

**11eme jour : Rouge**

Rouge. Il voyait et il était irrémédiablement rouge de colère. Une fois que l'idée eut fait son nid dans son esprit, il avait attendu son mari toute la journée. Manque de chance, il avait fallu qu'il l'attende aussi toute la nuit, mais ce froussard d'ancien Gryffondor avait préféré se terrer dans ses appartements inutile à Poudlard.

Draco avait alors décrété de prendre lui-même les choses en mains, autant dire que c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il traversa les couloirs du château sous les yeux surpris des élèves, et ceux complètement estomaqué des professeurs quand il fit irruption dans la salle de réunion sans prévenir.

- Je croyais que le mariage, c'était de la confiance ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'Harry, fulminant de rage.

Harry sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil à ses collègues qui observaient son mari, jugeant préférable de rester dans ses souliers vu l'aura meurtrière du blond.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant !

- Dray…

- Il n'y a pas de Dray ! Tu le sais depuis quand, hein ? trois mois ? Non attend… Pour Olivia, ça avait commencé plus tôt…

- Draco…

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché que tu étais enceinte !

La bombe était lancée.


	12. 12eme jour : Crèche

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Crèche (sérieusement, j'avais deux idées… Dont une inavouable XD j'ai été tenté, mais je me suis dit que ça aurait pas collé)

**Note : **Pas facile de caser un tel mot, et parce qu'il faut un peu dialogue… Je le trouve très rapide, plus que les autres ^^ - j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, quand même -

**oOo**

**12eme jour : Crèche**

En colère tous les deux, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas écouter ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, ils s'étaient terrés dans un mutisme stérile. Ce n'est qu'après qu'Olivia leur eut dit qu'ils ressemblaient à Blaise et Ginny, que trop horrifiés, ils décidèrent d'agir comme deux adultes responsables.

- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

- Non ! J'ai seulement eu des doutes un jour avant que tu n'arrives avec tes grands hippogriffes.

- Désolé. Comment c'est possible ? Dernièrement on a pas utilisé …

- J'ai eu un cours en commun avec Severus il y a presque un mois… Ses Serpentards ont voulu me jouer une blague. Ils ont glissé une potion dans la bouteille d'eau que je garde avec moi. J'ai eu très mal au ventre, alors ils m'ont expliqué et ils m'ont assuré que ça devait n'être qu'une simple potion de fous-rires. J'ai pensé à l'effet secondaire d'une potion mal concoctée et je me suis pas inquiété, mais ils ont dû confondre entre cette potion et celle de fécondité.

- Dire que nous en avions finis avec les couches, les biberons la nuit et la crèche, soupira tragiquement Draco.

- Dray… Nos enfants ne sont pas allés à la crèche.

- C'est bien ça le problème !

**oOo**

**Note : **Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Draco dit ça à la fin, c'est uniquement un genre d'humour noir. En mettant ses mômes à la crèche, lui et Harry aurait eut plus de temps pour eux… Ahum ! XD. Bien sûr, Draco ne ferait jamais ça, il enverrait jamais ses enfants dans un lieu pareil. Voila pour ceux qui se poserais la question, si jamais ^^


	13. 13eme jour : Tradition

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Tradition

**oOo**

**13eme jour : Tradition**

Harry appréciait sa belle-famille. Quand Lucius mettait de côté ses airs de connard arrogant, il pouvait être plaisant, quand Narcissa abandonnait l'idée d'agir comme si elle avait été sodomisée par un manche à balai, il était agréable de discuter avec elle.

Mais jamais… Jamais il n'arriverait à se faire à leurs leçons de morale à chaque fois qu'il attendait un nouvel enfant. Pour Thomas, ça avait été parfait, pour Olivia, ils avaient commencé à tiquer, arrivé à Margaux et Eliot… Harry avait passé des heures sur un fauteuil, écoutant les mêmes sermons avec lesquels Lucius lui rabattaient encore les oreilles.

- La tradition dans la famille Malfoy a toujours été d'un seul héritier. C'est comme ça depuis des générations….

Et ça continuer. Mais le bruit de petits pas arrêtèrent tout reproche. Margaux se tenait dans l'entrée avec son jeu préféré, les petits chevaux version sorcier.

- Grand-père, tu joues avec moi à ça ?

- Bien sûr ma princesse.

Harry renifla ostensiblement. Lucius pourrait lui faire toutes les morales du monde sur la tradition de la famille Malfoy, il était l'un des plus gâteux avec la troisième héritière. Qui n'aurait pas dû être là selon ses dires. Au moins, il pouvait être rassuré, le prochain arrivant serait autant choyé.


	14. 14eme jour : Rubans

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Ruban

**Note : **Je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu un imprévu qui s'appel urgence un dimanche après-midi, bref… j'ai été occupé toute la journée et je suis rentrée que tard ce soir. Mais vous avez quand même ce beau drabble =) qui me plait moyennement d'ailleurs ^^

**oOo**

**14eme jour : Rubans**

En ce dimanche, toute la famille avait décidé de pourvoir le manoir des somptueuses couleurs de Noël. L'escalier avait revêtu les guirlandes rouges et vertes, et d'énormes boules se perdaient dans les airs.

La demeure s'illuminait doucement et au centre du salon, chacun donnait de son imagination pour agrémenter le sapin. Et aux yeux de Draco, tout cela devenait vraiment trop bruyant. Dobby aurait pu s'en occuper pendant que les mômes jouaient dans leur chambre, et que lui et Harry… Auraient été occupé ailleurs.

Il soupira, observant sa famille se chamailler pour une simple histoire de couleur.

- rouge !

- Vert !

- Mais non ! rose !

Draco porta son regard sur son dernier fils qui regardait la scène avec autant de détachement que lui, puis une idée germa dans sa tête.

- Dobby ?

- Maître Potter-Malfoy ?

- Aide les enfants à finir le sapin…

- Dray ?

- Père ?

Le blond se leva, fourra Eliot dans les bras de Thomas et attrapa Harry par la taille, jetant un regard significatif à chacun de ses mômes.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que nous allons faire de ces rubans, Chaton !

Harry rougis, esquissa un sourire, sa libido se réveillant sous les promesses de son mari.


	15. 15eme jour : Petit soulier

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Petit soulier

**oOo**

**15eme jour : Petit soulier**

_- Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel, avec tes jouets par milliers, n'oublie pas mon petit soulier… Mais avant de partir, il faudra bien te couvrir. Dehors, tu vas avoir si froid, c'est un peu à cause de moi… _

Margaux esquissa un sourire les yeux fermés. Elle avait toujours adoré la voix de son père. A la fois douce et rauque. Des intonations basses qui l'apaisaient.

- Père ? souffla-t-elle, l'interrompant dans sa chanson.

- Oui ?

- On pourra laisser des cookies tout chauds pour le papa Noël ?

- Bien sûr, et même un bon verre de lait chaud si tu veux. Ça le réchauffera pour le restant de la nuit.

- Hum… Tu crois qu'il m'apportera ma poupée sorcière ?

- Peut-être, rigola Draco.

- Et le kit de l'apprenti potionniste à Thomas ? Et le nouveau balai pour Olivia ? Et Eliot ? Il va avoir quoi ? Il n'a pas fait de liste !

- Le papa Noël est plein de ressources, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, il faut dormir.

- Tu chantes encore une fois ?

Draco souris et sous le regard tendre d'Harry, repris doucement le chant de Noël que Margaux préférait, la regardant lentement partir vers le marchant de sable.


	16. 16eme jour : Décoration

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Décoration (où, comment rentrer le thème quand on la déjà fait deux jours avant avec un autre thème… T_T)

**oOo**

**16eme jour : Décoration**

Après le week-end bruyant qu'ils avaient passé, Harry et Draco profitaient d'un moment seul, allongeait nus sur le sofa du salon. Thomas et Olivia étaient repartis à Poudlard, Margaux à sa petite école pour sorcier et Eliot avait atterri chez les grands-parents.

Harry observait, sa tête appuyée sur le torse de son mari, le sapin qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Une moue étira ses lèvres.

- La décoration du sapin me plaît pas, Dray…

- Ça y est… Je m'y attendais à celle-là !

- Quoi ?

- On ne le refera pas ! On a déjà passé quatre heures pour celle-ci…

- Dont, une, enfermé dans notre chambre…

- Ça réduit seulement à trois heures, c'est largement suffisant ! Et ce sapin est très bien comme il est !

Harry reposa sa tête sur le torse de Draco, esquissa un sourire.

- Alors… On change le salon ?

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est bon, hein… Tu es vraiment enceinte !

- Tu en doutais encore.

- On va aller voir un médicomage le plus rapidement possible, j'ai l'impression que ça va être pire que pour Olivia.

Et pour cause, les envies soudaines et dévastatrices de transformer le manoir commençaient plus tôt que pour leur deuxième enfant.


	17. 17eme jour : Chocolat

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **R

**Mot du jour :** Chocolat (j'avais plusieurs idées… Et pas vraiment une que je préféré sur l'autre… Puis finalement…)

**oOo**

**17eme jour : Chocolat**

C'était pas prévu. Mais quand ses yeux accrochèrent la vitrine des jumeaux Weasley et l'une de leur nouvelle création « _spéciale Dégustation de Noël_ » Harry avait sentit ses hormones faire une ascension fulgurante.

Alors, quand Draco pénétra dans leur chambre le soir même, sa respiration s'accéléra sous le regard gris qui le détailla, se léchant les lèvres. Frissonnant, son sexe se dressa tendant l'élasticité de la gourmandise dans laquelle il avait enroulé son corps.

Draco se débarrassa de ses vêtements et grimpa sur le lit.

- Tu as encore fourré Eliot chez mes parents.

- Ton père est venu lui-même le chercher, j'ai pas eu à l'appeler.

Draco étouffa un rire, la tête dans le cou d'Harry, sa langue traça une ligne jusqu'à l'un des tétons qu'il happa, ses papilles frétillants sous le gout de la peau du brun et la texture velouté de la sucrerie.

- Hum… Chocolat.

Il croqua dans une bandelette entourant ses côtes, léchant la douce morsure par la suite, son sexe pulsant au gémissement d'Harry.

- Tu aimes mon idée ?

Draco grogna. Il adorait tellement l'idée qu'il allait déguster son mari de la tête au pied avant de le faire hurler sous l'orgasme. Les hormones du chaton allaient en avoir pour leurs comptes.


	18. 18eme jour : Gui

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Gui

**oOo**

**18eme jour : Gui**

Les repas familiaux, ça pouvait être pas mal. Quand il n'était pas entouré de toute une fratrie de rouquins. Là, Draco finissait par se dire que finalement, certain repas de famille était une véritable épreuve de force.

Accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, un verre à la main, le blond soupira ostensiblement, regardant ses enfants s'amusaient avec les Weasley. Et il priait presque que cet abruti de Ron, n'apprenne rien de trop Gryffondoresque à son petit dernier qu'il faisait sautiller sur ses genoux, amusant grandement Eliot.

Puis son verre disparu tandis qu'un corps chaud se fourrait entre ses bras.

- Arrête de faire la tête.

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

- Tu rumines comme un lion, Dray, je te connais. Et c'est indigne d'un serpent.

Draco marmonna vaguement entre ses dents, avant que des lèvres ne parcourent sa gorge et sa mâchoire.

- Harry !

- Hum… Ce n'est pas faute, c'est la règle, dit-il en levant le nez en l'air.

Draco esquissa un sourire carnassier face à la branche de gui qui pendait au-dessus d'eux. Alors si c'était la règle… Il enserra la taille d'Harry et le plaqua contre le chambranle en lui ravissant les lèvres. Finalement, les repas familiaux pouvaient finir par être intéressant.


	19. 19eme jour : Feux

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Feux

**Note : **Pour ceux que ça intéresse… L'idée de départ pour ce thème… Eh bien, j'étais partie avec Olivia qui faisait sauter la cuisine du manoir… en essayant de cuisiner XD ! Autant dire que je suis restée plus classique.

**oOo**

**19eme jour : Feux**

Pré-au-lard était en effervescence. C'était enfin les vacances tant attendues de Noël, et la boutique des jumeaux Weasley faisait encore du bruit en testant leurs nouveaux feux d'artifice.

Ça sautait du haut du toit, partait dans les airs pour exploser en des centaines d'étincelles et dans une kyrielle de couleur qui enchantait petit et grand. Mais Draco n'était absolument pas dans l'ambiance de la fête. Son esprit avait fait un arrêt total à l'annonce qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Cela te déplait tant que ça ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son mari et haussa un sourcil. Harry pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant une réponse.

- Par Merlin ! explosa Draco. Deux… Il y en a deux ! Nous en avons déjà quatre à la maison… Et voilà qu'il va y en avoir deux de plus…

Un silence épais se fit entendre autour d'eux, et Harry tourna la tête à droite et à gauche mal à l'aise.

- Bravo Draco ! Maintenant, tout le monde sorcier va savoir que nous allons avoir deux autres enfants !

Il transplana aussitôt sous les yeux de Draco qui se rendit compte de sa boulette. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir de qui tenait Margaux.


	20. 20eme jour : Bouquet

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Bouquet

**Note : **Je suis désolée pour mon absence d'hier, mais ayant aussi une vie IRL, j'ai été très occupé toute la journée et toute la soirée. Je ne suis rentrée chez moi qu'une heure et demie et c'était pour me préparer pour repartir presque aussitôt… Autant dire qu'a 2H du mat' j'avais plus envie de retrouver mon lit que d'écrire ^^

Donc voilà, deux drabbles pour le prix d'un =)

Je tiens aussi à préciser que mardi et mercredi il risque d'y avoir le même problème. Période de fête, je vais être très occupée pendant 2 jours et je vais avoir du mal autant à écrire qu'à poster… Donc si jamais, vous aurait le tout courant du 26 et 27 )

**oOo**

**20eme jour : Bouquet**

Il avait gaffé. Il avait fait une énorme boulette et il s'était vite aperçu qu'en plus d'avoir parlé dans réfléchir, il avait blessé Harry. Parfois il était vraiment trop impulsif pour un serpent. Mais depuis Poudlard, il avait mûrit, il savait quand il avait ses tords.

Il rentra au manoir et se dirigea là où il trouverait certainement son mari. Allongé sur la méridienne sous la fenêtre du grand salon, il regardait la neige en caressant son ventre encore plat.

Draco s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence ne durait jamais très longtemps entre eux.

- Je pensais pas que ça te déplairait autant.

- Ça me déplait pas.

- Tu avais l'air furieux.

- Non, j'étais surpris. Des jumeaux, c'est deux fois plus de travail. J'aimerai que ça soit les derniers, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Eliot et ces deux-là soient assez grands. Mais je suis très content.

Harry esquissa un sourire et du menton, désigna le bouquet que tenait Draco.

- Tu m'as acheté des fleurs ?

- Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir.

- Très, approuva Harry, touchant de l'index le pétale d'un lys.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que ces douces réconciliations.


	21. 21eme jour : Sorties

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Sorties

**Note : **Je suis très déçut parce que… J'étais bien partie pour faire plus long. J'étais lancée, et puis je me suis souvenues qu'il fallait que je stoppe à 210 mots… T_T

Du coup, je trouve pas le drabble aussi percutant qu'il aurait dû être… Enfin bref, bonne lecture =)

**oOo**

**21eme jour : Sorties**

Dimanche, sortie en famille. A l'approche de Noël, c'était l'occasion de faire profiter les enfants de l'ambiance magique de Pré-au-lard.

Draco se rappelait que cela avait toujours émerveillé Thomas et Olivia quand ils étaient petits, alors quand il posait son regard sur Margaux et Eliot, il esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait aucune surprise à voir les yeux verts de sa fille pétillant de joie, son petit corps frétillant presque de sautiller de stand en stand, tirant son papa par la main. Et il y avait encore moins de surprise en voyant les yeux gris écarquillaient de son dernier fils, qui lui, découvrait vraiment tout pour la première fois.

Le portant sur un côté, Draco passa une main tendre dans les mèches noires d'Eliot qui cala sa tête dans son cou. Sa petite bouche faisait des « Oh » des « Ah » et des « booo » qui amusaient le blond.

Passant devant une petite maisonnette en bois une peluche en forme de cheval vola jusqu'à eux, Eliot essaya de l'attrapa de sa menotte sans grand succès. Attendris, Draco se tourna vers le stand et paya le jouet, ce qui fit sourire la vendeuse et Harry par la même occasion. Après, c'était lui qui gâtait trop leurs enfants…


	22. 22eme jour : Chants

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **R

**Mot du jour :** Chants

**Note : **Je n'avais pas envie de reprendre un chant traditionnel, et j'avais plus une idée propice à rigoler qu'autre chose… Donc voila, un chant de Noël, qui existe, mais pas conventionnel XD !

C'est une chanson paillarde de Noël, Petit Pervers Noël, en fait, c'est Petit Papa Noël, mais tourner… Différemment, Ahum…

J'espère que ça vous amusera, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire… Je précise que pour le besoin du drabble, j'ai transformé quelques paroles de la chanson, mais si vous voulez l'originale, je vous mets le lien des paroles sur mon profil =)

**oOo**

**22eme jour : Chants**

_- C'est la __belle nuit__ au bordel,  
le petit écarte les cuisses  
Et la bouche attendant le miel,  
il se tripote avec délice,  
avant de prendre sa carotte.  
_

_- Petit pervers Noël quand tu viendras au bordel,  
avec ton joli porte jarr'telle, n'oublies pas que je suis puceau.  
Et avant d'm'enfiler, il faudra me léchouiller  
sinon tu vas être déçu, et moi j'aurai mal au cul…_

Dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, Draco arborait un large sourire en entendant Harry chantonner un des derniers chants moldus que les Bizzard's sister avait repris pour Noël.

Heureusement, les enfants étaient absents. Un énorme fou rire le menacer, tandis qu'Harry reprenait la suite de la chanson, esquissant un pas de danse, chaloupant des hanches ce qui donna une idée à Draco. Il s'approcha du brun, ses lèvres à son oreille.

_- Petit pervers Noël vas te donner du plaisir  
Même si ça fait un peu souffrir, papa dit que ça s'appelle jouir  
Mais ton pervers Noël va se couvrir  
Avant d'te fourrer sa truelle _

_Parc' que tu as menti,_

_Tu n'es plus puceau,_

_Et ça a déjà fleurit de nouveau… _

Harry lâcha un rire et fit rouler son bassin contre Draco qui grogna d'appréciation… Son pervers de Noël allait effectivement lui donner du plaisir.


	23. 23eme jour : Célébration

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Célébration

**Note : **Pas au mieux de ma forme et manquant cruellement de sommeil, je vous propose ce petit drabble, qui grâce à mes… Impossibilités de dormir, arrive le jour J pour celui du 24 =)

Par contre, celui de demain arrivera certainement le 26, donc si je ne me trompe pas, étant en décalage, le 26 il devrait y avoir 2 drabbles. Quand à la surprise, certainement le 27 si j'en ai la possibilité, sinon dans le courant du 28/29.

**oOo**

**23eme jour : Célébration**

Par il ne savait quel miracle, ils étaient tous réunis pour le réveillon de Noël. Malfoy, Weasley, Potter-Malfoy et autant dire que cela faisait un joyeux brouhaha. Harry se demandait même comment Lucius et Narcissa avaient accepté.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux. Harry savait à quel point c'était exceptionnel. Merlin, Arthur et Lucius discutaient civilement, Molly et Narcissa parlaient chiffons, si, ça, c'était pas la magie de Noël.

Il se tourna vers Draco qui lui souriait, pensant que c'était une bonne façon pour célébrer ce réveillon et les prochaines vies.

Il se leva, un verre à la main et déclara :

- Je souhaite porter un toast ! A notre soirée pour le moins, exceptionnelle. A nos enfants, qui nous réservent encore des surprises… Et à mon mari, qui, lui, me réservent deux, merveilleux, prochains jumeaux. Si je t'avais pas déjà épousé, je le ferais sur le champ !

Des rires fusèrent après la surprise d'apprendre l'arrivée prochaine de jumeaux. Harry adressa un sourire indulgent à son mari, secouant légèrement la tête quand il rencontra le regard de son beau-père. Il allait pardonner à Draco sa nouvelle bourde et le fait que, prochainement, il allait encore devoir endurer le fauteuil et les sermons de Lucius.


	24. 24eme jour : Jeux

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Jeux

**Note : **Je ne suis pas très fière de ce drabble, mais bon ! On pardonnera le fait que je suis très fatigué par les deux jours consécutif de fêtes… ^^

**oOo**

**24eme jour : Jeux**

Finalement, le réveillon c'était merveilleusement bien dérouler. Lucius avait serré les dents face à la nouvelle, mais, parce que c'était son devoir, il avait fait comprendre à son beau-fils qu'il avait des choses à lui dire.

Narcissa avait réussi à se faire entraîner par Molly dans l'euphorie de la nouvelle, car même si elle était une Malfoy, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir deux prochains petits enfants. Après tout, dans la famille Black, cela ne se résumait pas seulement à un héritier.

Draco avait faillit se frapper quand il réalisa la nouvelle gaffe qu'il avait faite, mais parce que Ron, Hermione et les autres étaient tous en train de le féliciter et qu'il croisa le regard indulgent d'Harry, il se dit que c'était trop tard. La bourde était faite, alors autant passer outre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout le monde fut parti, que les enfants furent couchés et qu'ils retrouvèrent le confort de leur chambre, qu'Harry lâcha une unique phrase, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

- Parfois, je me dis que tu es vraiment irrécupérable, amour…

Draco se tourna vers lui à moitié vêtus. Il haussa une épaule et s'approcha félinement d'Harry. Il y pouvait rien. Par contre, les jeux de la nuit pouvaient maintenant commencer.


	25. 25eme jour : Etoile

**Les fêtes de fin d'année chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Harry Potter

**Rating : **PG-13

**Mot du jour :** Etoile

**Note : **Et voila le dernier drabble du mois. Je me suis énormément amusée à en écrire chaque jour un nouveau et je suis contente que cela vous ait plus aussi =)

Pour la surprise… Certainement pendant le week-end.

**oOo**

**25eme jour : Etoile**

Le vingt-cinquième jour du mois de décembre, c'était inévitablement le jour le plus euphorique, bruyant et épuisant de l'année. C'était le jour où Draco finissait par se demander comment il était humainement possible de survivre à ça.

Manger, boire, le minimum de sommeil, le bruit, manger de nouveau, boire, encore… Manger, boire et finalement… L'ouverture des cadeaux.

Mais pour l'instant, après que leurs enfants les aient tirés du lit de si bonne heure, le blond profitait de son apathie pour tous les couvaient du regard, tandis qu'ils froissaient les papiers pour découvrir, de leur yeux émerveillaient, ce qui se cachait dessous.

- Aaaah ! Ma poupée ! J'ai eu ma poupée sorcière ! Regarde papa… Regarde !

- Je vois, ma Belette, rigola Harry.

- C'est trop bien !

- Mais regarde, tu en as encore plein d'autre, ajouta Draco.

Thomas et Olivia, eux, étaient littéralement silencieux, chacun profitant de leur propre cadeau. Ne sachant plus vraiment où donner de la tête.

Draco s'approcha du canapé sur lequel était assis Harry, aidant Eliot à ouvrir les siens, encore trop petit pour vraiment le faire seul. C'était magique et ça le fut encore plus quand, d'un coup de baguette, le blond fit scintillait les centaines d'étoiles qui se trouvaient au plafond.


End file.
